


Hugs

by FandomsMJ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not much plot, Reader-Insert, didn't intend to write this, just depends on how you feel about Hank, just sort of happened, would this count as a character study?, written as platonic but could be seen as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: It is true that all things change with time, but there are somethings that time can't seem to touch.





	Hugs

Many things about Hank Anderson had changed in the last few years, but there were some things that never changed. He wasn’t in the best physical shape anymore, but that didn’t take away the feeling of strong arms wrapping around you. A sense of warmth and comfort seeming to shield you from the world.  


The faint smell of whiskey and sweat clung to him, and yet if you really focused you could still detect the faintest scene of the cologne he no longer wore embedded in the soft fabric of his shirt. He never had been the best when it came to fashion, and that was still evident now for if you’d bother to open your eyes you’d see the orange and white stripes of his favorite shirt.  


And beneath the fabric of that shirt, the rhythmic beating of a strong heart was heard within his chest. A sound so familiar and comforting, it sometimes scared you when you thought of how someday it wouldn’t be there anymore. That fear couldn’t reach you now though, shielded as you were in warmth and comfort. It was almost as if no evil, no negativity in the world could touch you.  


Yes, many things about Hank had changed in the last few years, but the hugs were still the same as always.


End file.
